How We Do
by vanilla-vanilla swirl
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Clark and the gang during their high school years.


**Title: HOW WE DO**

**Chapter: Spin the Bottle**

**Word Count: 1k plus**

**Summary: A series of one-shots about Clark and the gang during their high school years.**

**Author's Note: AU. Developing powers and skills not included.**

**Characters: Bart, Chloe, Clark, Jason, Jimmy, Kara, Lana, Mia, Oliver, Pete, Tess and Whitney.**

**Pairings: Bart and Tess, Clark and Chloe, Kara and Oliver.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville or the characters.**

* * *

"Spin the bottle! Spin the bottle!" Chloe was chanting as loudly as much as her throat can muster.

"Alright, Chloe calm down." Clark brought a hand on his left ear and spun the bottle with his right hand trying to block the throbbing in his left ear from Chloe practically shouting at him. He thinks he already broke his eardrum from all the shouting Chloe did. God, her girlfriend is so drunk!

The bottle landed on Pete and Clark smiled mischievously. "Come on, Come on Petey." Clark practically cooed. Pete was his Cousin Kara's gay best friend which makes him his honorary bro pal. Pete was cool and they would bond over their love for football. Clark, for the love of the game itself and well Pete for the love for the boys itself. So kissing him was no big deal. That was the rule of the game.

"Kiss him!" Tess cheered for Pete to move his face to Clark. The other man had his hands on both Pete's cheeks waiting for him to close the distance. When he didn't and sat there petrified, Clark laid one sloppy wet kiss on him.

"We're cool bro" Clark made a fist for Pete to bump and he did so grinning at him. Then grabbed the bottle off the floor and he spins the bottle. Everyone was keen looking at where the direction of the bottle will stop. This is going to be interesting and it landed on Mia's front. Everyone cheered.

"Aww hells no!" Pete exclaimed sassily wagging his pointer finger in the air clearly disgusted on the prospect of kissing a girl.

Mia took a swig on her beer and laughed. "Like I'd be interested for more homo" Mia exclaimed all in good mocking nature and sealed him one quick kiss. Then Mia spins the bottle and it landed on Jimmy. An awkward two seconds and she kissed the air out of her ex-boyfriend leaving him flustered.

Jimmy then spins the bottle and it landed on Chloe.

Clark eyed Jimmy carefully and nodded.

"Awooo! Nerd! Come here!" Chloe beckoned and kissed Jimmy full on the chin. What the hell. She's drunk and that's all Jimmy can get. Clark grins triumphantly and Chloe spins the bottle. The bottle landed on Tess. Everyone was cheering, "Go get it Tess!"

Tess crawled to Chloe, cupped both sides of her face and without warning mashed her lips into hers. The girls were cheering and the guys were moaning. For what seemed like a glorious minute of sloppy wet kissing, Tess broke it off grinning triumphantly. Chloe slumped on Clark's side clearly exhausted.

"I got my eye on you Tess!" Clark makes a repeating motion with two fingers pointed at his eyes and back at the red head trying to intimidate her but to no avail.

"Whoo – Hoo! Yeah!" Tess half shouted after droning the last remnants of beer in the can and she spins the bottle. Eyeing the bottle carefully, it landed next to her. Bart.

"Not fair!" Kara shouted.

"Yep, that's not fair" Oliver mimicked backing up his girlfriend. He doesn't see the problem for Tess to kiss her boyfriend. It certainly is a bonus if Kara would just let up and allow him to make peace with her after that small misunderstanding earlier. If he could get back up to her good side then maybe they'd reconcile before the night ends.

"Shut it Queen Kong!" Tess exclaimed and proceeded to kiss Bart passionately. Teeth and tongues grazing before they pulled apart but not after Tess gently nipped the bottom of her boyfriend's lip.

Now it's time for Bart to spin the bottle. The bottled clattered around furiously and it landed on Lana's.

"Ooops, sorry" Bart softly pecked Lana's lips and went back to sit next to her girlfriend. Blushing slightly, Lana spins the bottle. The bottle landed on Oliver's side. He eyed Kara for a response but when she shrugs indifferently, he went to kiss the hell out of Lana. No doubt infuriating her girlfriend even more, or so he hoped but when she gives a loud "eh" and shrugs casually. Oliver turns to pout and spins the bottle.

The bottle landed on Chloe's side and Clark shook his head. He merely ran his hand on the tiny blonde's hair and said "she's fast asleep." Oliver understood and spins the bottle again. It landed on Kara. There was a nervous air in the circle and Oliver slowly said "I'm sorry K. I'm sorry for missing lunch earlier. I promise to make it up to you next time."

"Awwhhh" the rest of the group cooed.

"Give them their moment guys" Whitney up till this point tore his face off the phone and decided to pay attention to the current surroundings he was in.

"Whit's right" Jimmy agreed.

Kara's resolve seem to soften and she smiled slightly. Oliver crawled next to Kara's side slightly pushing Pete off the way and kissed her girlfriend. "I missed you" Oliver crooned. Kara smiled, this time her smile is reaching her eyes and she spins the bottle. The bottle landed in between Whitney and Jason. Jason blinked, now fully awake and he's wondering what the commotion is all about.

"The bottle has clearly landed in the middle" Jimmy stated.

"Yeah we know genius" Oliver muttered.

"Guuuyyyysss" Kara nearly whined.

"We all know what the implications of this are" Bart said.

"Yup" Pete wolf whistles.

"Clearly she has to kiss both of them" Lana said, eye rolling at the stupid commotion.

"Too bad these two are not interested" Clark but all nods at the sight of Whitney previously furiously tapping at his phone and Jason at his previously knocked up state.

"They both seem interested now" Tess chimes in.

"Without a doubt" Mia said shaking her head. "The prospect of a threesome knocks some pathetic interest with these two"

"I – What?!" Jason's eyes widen.

"See!" Mia points a finger at him.

"Someone poked me at my side! I was peacefully sleeping!" Jason reasons out.

"Yeah, sorry about that." Whitney said.

"I'm going to kiss the two of you now. Shut up and let's get this over with." Kara crawled forward and kissed both Jason and Whitney in five seconds flat.

Two rounds of Spin the Bottle and pretty sure everyone had their lips on everyone's mouth. Tired and disgusted with the amount of saliva combined with alcohol going around passing from one mouth to another left the teens in a state of slumber.


End file.
